DEATHSPONGE NOTEPANTS
by lupus6x9
Summary: wat happen when spongebob gets the deathnote and becomes kira! find out in my captivating story about the evils of power and justificaton.


DEATHSPONGE NOTEPANTS

CHAPTER 0: PROLOG

one morning spongebob was hanging out w/ patrick when a book fell from the sky and land on spongebobs pineapple house roof. patrick said "whats that? and spongebob said "i dont know patrick.

patrick forgot about it really quick because he was a starfish so he is stupid. spongebob went to his house. he couldnt get to the book because it was on the roof of his house so he said "gary go get the book on my roof. but gary the snail couldnt get the book either so spongebob did'nt no what to do. so he got a latter but it fell over and he said "i wonder what that book is. it seems like it does'nt WANT me to get it.

& that was EXACTLY what the book wanted.

-----------------------------

CHAPTER 1: the deathnote

then spongebob get an idea. "what if i use my reefblower? he said to gary. gary said "meow so spongebob got the reefblower. he set it to suck and pressed button and it started to suck in all the water!!! "uh-oh" spongebob said. then he put it to the blow seting and put all the water back like in that episode of sponegbob. then he went up to his window on the 2nd floor and suked in the notebook on the roof and pulled it into hsi house.

"whats this" spongebob asked. he opend the book and it had riting in it. it said:

"1. The human whose name is written in the note shall die.  
2. The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.  
4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.  
5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.  
6. The note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.  
7. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death.  
8. The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.  
9. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.  
10. The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note.  
11. The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die.  
12. If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note.  
13. Gods of death, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note.  
14. A god of death has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it.  
15. A god of death can extend his life by putting human names on the note, but humans cannot.  
16. A person can shorten his or her own life by using the note.  
17. The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, in exchange of half of his/her remaining life, yet the eyeballs of the god of death which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining lifetime when looking through them.  
18. A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the gods of death.  
19. The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.  
20. The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out.  
21. One page taken from the Death Note, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.  
22. The instrument to write with can be anything, ( e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc.) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.  
23. Even the original owners of the Death Note, gods of death, do not know much about the note.  
24. You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individuals. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calender0 in order to fill in a name.  
25. Even if you do not actually possess the Death Note, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank.  
26. The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old.  
27. The Death Note will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times.  
28. "Suicide" is a valid cause of death. Basically, all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide, it is, therefore, not something "unbelievable to think of.  
29. Whether the cause of the individual's death is either a suicide or accident, if the death leads to the death of more than the intended, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not influenced.

when spongebob finished reading the rules of the deathnote he said to himself "what a dirty joke"

but he still wanted to try it out kind of so he thought of someone who would be his enemy and he thought of his job at the krusty krab and so he said "ill write planktons name down in the deathnote"

and so he thought of planktons face and then he wrote plankton in the death note, checking his watch for what time it was

suddenly the tv turned on and it said "enemy of bikini botom plankton just died this morning of a heart attack. no one knows how it happen but it happened 30 seconds ago"

spongebob looked at his watch and saw that it was was 70 seconds ago!!! the deathnote worked

"o my gosh" he said "i killed plankton! i am a murderer!!!"

but then he realized that he wasn't a murderer. he was a god. he could save the hole ocean from evil ppl like plankton who wanted to steal formulas and hurt people

----------

CHAPTER 2: the shingamy

3 days later spongebob had already killed 270 people with the deathnote. that's when the shingamy came to his house. a shingamy is a death god.

spongebob was busy writing names in death note when all of a sudden a ghostly tall blue form appeared behind him and he jumped because he was scared

"i am squidward the shingamy" said the figure coldly

"spongebob said are you going to eat my soul?!?!

"no i am the one who gave you the death note. i give death notes to humans just to watch like a tv show for entertanement"

"so thats why it was ritten in english" spongebob said

"yes. i can also give you my eyes which allow uyou to see the name and lifespan of everyone you see the face of but it will cost you 1/2 ur life

"no thank you shingamy

"my name is squidward"

"alright squidward. are you going to follow me around everywhere now? because i dont want people to see you."

"its ok no one can see me except for you."

"ah, clever" mused spongebob.

"indeed."

there was a pause

"I like apples" said squidward

"here have an apple" and spongebob gave him an apple

"now the fun begins" he said as squidward ate an apple

-----------------

CHAPTER 4: L

in police hq, a man known only as L said "we have to track down this killer"

L started to come up with a plan.

-----------------

CHAPTER 5: SANDY

"hello i am sandy! u killed the people who killed my parents and now i love you!!!" said the strange squirrel at spongebobs front door. "i love you kira! i will do anything for you! i will be ur slave!!!"

spongebob smiled. this will come in useful he thought. he laughed maniacally. sandy laughed too. then there was an awesome sex scene that they didnt put into the death note tv show...

after that, spongebob decided he would have to become friends with L and find him so that he could enilate him. sandy go find out who L is with your shingamy eyes" he said and sandy went.

she came back the next day and said i know who L is. he's--

"take me to him. i want to see him myself first" spongebob said.

and so she took him next door. spongebob gasped. it couldn't be!

----

CHAPTER 6: WHO IS L?

PATRICK?! how could it be patrick?!

patrick said "it was the person i least expected--ME!!!" and he shot himself.

"well that takes care of that" said spongebob and walked away.

--------------

CHAPTER 7: THE END OF SPONGEBOB...?

L had 2 successors: chocolate guy & pearl (nicknamed M and N)

chocolate guy loved chocolate and he tried to kill spongebob but spongebob discovered his identity and killed him first. but chocolate guy managed to get some information and pass it along to pearl first.

pearl cornered spongebob in a room and proved that it was kira. just then, sandy burst into the room with a machine gun and killed them all, but she was shot with a gun in the leg. "spongebob help me!!"

but spongebob just looked at her and laughed and said "you were just a tool to me. thanks for killing all of them, though"

and sandy started to cry. suddenly spongebob realized he was mean and evil to kill people and so he shoudl stop. he said "im sorry sandy" and helped her up. together, they vowed never again to kill people and they lived happily ever after.

until, that is, the greedy Mr. Krabs decided to rob their house.

:O

...To ...Be ...Continued ...?


End file.
